The Moon and The Stars
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: When it rains people say it’s because the angels in heaven are crying" "Maybe the moon is crying because it’s sad too" AMUTO One-Shot Story dedicated to the Moon


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

_**A/N: Ok so I did this story to celebrate February's Full Snow Moon, I hope the moon and all of you like it! =^.^=**_

_

_

_

I wake up to a cold brisk morning, as I look out to the balcony to see snow falling

"The first snow fall" I whisper as I head downstairs. Mama and Papa are having coffee with Ami eating a big plate of waffles.

"Ohayo Amu-chan the school called and you don't have to go to school, it's snowed in" she smiled taking a sip of coffee, I break out in a big smile myself

_No school means any home work or guardian duties! _ I giggle to myself looking towards Ami.

"Is Ami staying home too?' I ask trying to hide my resentful tone

"No Ami-chan still has to go to school, the wind last night when it started snowing was going the opposite direction" she looked over at Ami, her face scrunched up into a pink little pout with white frills around her face from her shirt.

_She looks like a really pissed off angle_

I roll my eyes then sit down to my own plate of waffles. As I ate the cinnamon and strawberry waffles my parents and Ami got ready and were out the door before I ate the very last bite. I take my plate to the sink and walk to the front door, I open it slowly feeling the chilly breeze swirl around my bar legs. I quickly shut the door giving a slight shiver,

"How about a nice warm shower instead" I say making my way up the stairs and to my bathroom. I strip away my hot pink shorts and black spaghetti strap tank top and slipped into the nice hot shower. I lathered my body with my new strawberry body wash, and scrubbed my hair with my old but still great strawberry shampoo. I inhaled with a long sigh after wards as I washed my now shampooed and conditioned hair and just let the warmth sink into me.

_I wonder what I'll do today; with no school I can probably catch up with some homework I'm missing . . . nahh!_

I turn the shower handles off and wrap myself in a soft towel pulling my hair back in a bun. I make my way to my room as I get a wave of strawberry

_mmmm it smells so good I bet Ikuto would . . . wo what did I just think_

I feel my cheeks blush as I slam my door closed

_LALALA I'm not thinking about him LALALALA I'm thinking about something else LALALA_

I look around my room noticing the three empty chara eggs in there basket.

"They must have gone outside to play, I hope they remembered to dress warmly" I say pulling on a black turtle neck, ruffle mini skirt, black tights, and a classic white belt while letting my now damp pink hair air dry. I throw the wet towels into my dirty clothes hamper and made my way to the kitchen to make some nice warm coco.

_Now, the coco should be right next to the tea . . ._

I moved the box of tea to the side but came upon an empty space – no coco. I felt my lower lip pop out like I did when I was young and closed the door and plopped into a nearby chair. I let my thoughts wonder knowing I could easily go buy some from the market in little over an hour, but it looked so cold out.

I pushed the chair back and got up walking over to the front door and griping the handle, I slowly inched it open feeling a slight breeze seep in.

"Doesn't seem so bad now, with a nice coat I'm sure I'll be fine" I left the door open and quickly went to the closet to grab my white over coat with black buckles to close the front, along with white boots with two buckles showing on the outside. I hurry back to the door and slip out before more heat can escape, suddenly bumping into a cushioned wall.

"Ahh . . . what the?"

"Well, it's nice to know you missed me" I looked up to see . . . well you probably already know

"I-IKUTO!" I blush as I realize I was still pressed against him, his arms resting on my hips lightly.

"You know you're cute when you stutter _Amu_-koi" he chuckled as he saw my face grow redder as I pushed him away straitening up my jacket.

"S-Shut up! What are you doing here anyway?"

"What I can't visit my favorite little strawberry?"

"NO!" Ikuto smirks as he moves a little closer, backing me into my front door, placing his slender hand next to my head.

"Really Amu, do hate my visits that much?" I could see he was toying with me, his stupid smirk told me that.

_But he's so close . . ._

My heart was trying to beat my chest to death as I tried to keep my breathing level. He was looking only at my eyes and I was trapped in his,

_His beautiful midnight eyes . . . _

"Um . . . I um . . ." I quickly slipped under his arm escaping from his gaze trying to calm down.

"I have to go to the market" I turn around and make my way down the sidewalk making a quick turn at a corner heading straight to the market. I look over my shoulder to find no one following me and make a mental note to yell at myself for feeling a little disappointed.

I turn back to find myself once again face planted into a cushioned wall, also known as Ikuto's chest. I jump back with a yelp as I hear him chuckle

"Come on, I thought you had to go to the market?" I knew what was going to happen, he's going to come with me and do something perverted and embarrass me to death.

"Don't worry, I won't embarrass you to death or something" I felt my eyes go wide at his mind reading statement and had a wired feeing that he was telling the truth.

"_I won't do things that you really don't want me to"_

The memory still floats to the surface from time to time, no matter what people say I just can't see Ikuto as the black cat of misfortune.

"Fine you can come" I walk past him hearing his footsteps follow behind as we make that last couple of blocks to the market together.

_

_

_

The market was a little on the go than normal as Ikuto and I walk in "Geez did everyone suddenly run put of food or something" I say carefully making my way over to the other side of the store for the coco mix. I'm not the tallest person alive so I was easily bumped from side to side from the other customers, I felt like the little silver ball in a pin ball machine.

I felt my hand pulled from my side and I was redirected into an emptier aisle, giving myself time to find my bearings.

"You ok?" Ikuto bent down slightly to look at me; I was a little embarrassed at the situation.

"Ya I'm fine, thanks" he only smiled and gently led me down the aisle to the coco mix, my hand still in his.

_I should shake it off right? . . . _

I looked at Ikuto, his eyes focused on getting through the people and helping me along. I looked at my hand; his looked so much bigger than my petite one.

_Maybe this once I'll let it go_

"Here we are" he said stopping suddenly making me stumble a bit.

"How did you know I wanted coco?"

He gave what looked like half a smirk and looked back to the shelf of different mixes,

"Just a lucky guess"

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but I didn't see the point in worrying so I just grabbed a box of milk chocolate coco with little marshmallows added in. After 20 minutes of playing the wonderful waiting in line game my total came to 300 yen, only problem was

"I forgot my money!" I searched all my pockets in my coat and looked to the cashier with slight embarrassment.

"Thank you and please come again" the man handed me my bag and Ikuto pulled me to the entrance to leave.

"Wait a minute; did we just get this for free or something?" Ikuto laughed as we finally made it outside then turning with a white piece of paper between his fingers.

"I paid for it, so now you owe me a cup"

"WHAT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO PAY IT SO IT SHOULDN'T COUNT!"

"To late" Ikuto stuck the recite into his back pocket and continued his way back to my house, leaving me with a heated head of irritation.

_

_

_

I poured the now steamy hot coco into two cups watching the mini marshmallows plop to the surface. Ikuto easily made himself at home sitting on the couch with his legs crossed underneath him, he watched the T.V with a bored face.

I walked in with the tray of coco and ice gently setting it down on the coffee table. Ikuto eagerly reached forward and blew the steam away before taking a timid sip. He quickly pulled it away with a hiss covering his mouth with his hand, I giggled.

"It's hot"

"Thanks for the warning" I giggled again and took the cup from his hands, my fingers brushing his making my face pink. I looked away and picked up an ice-cube and slowly placed it inside the cup careful not to spill any and handed it back to Ikuto.

"This will make it cool down faster" I explained looking at his confused face. He took another sip and looked out the window now looking surprised.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's snowing"

"It's been snowing all day, did you just notice it?" he nodded his head still concentrating on the snow.

"Sometimes if I'm with you I don't notice a lot of things around me, I kind of forget about them" he took another sip. My heart skipped a beat at what he might have meant by that, I took a sip of coco hoping to use it as an excuse for my flushed face.

"When it rains people say it's because the angels in heaven are crying" I was a little taken back not knowing what to reply back with, at that moment Ikuto looked like he was simply thinking out load.

"What does that have to do with snow?" he looked at me a little surprised, probably because I answered him with a none sarcastic question – or something like that.

"Well snow is made of water just like rain, right" I nodded a yes.

"Then when snow fall's what does it mean?" I felt like I was talking about something very serious with Ikuto right now, something important. I look to the window watching the snow flutter to the ground like little butterflies.

"Maybe it's the moon" he gave a confused look and asked the obvious question on how that could be, I sighed.

"Well it sounds like the angels cry for the people on earth that are sad, maybe the moon is crying because it's sad to" I looked to Ikuto expecting a statement or question but he sat silently on the couch his cup now on the table waiting for me to finish.

"The moon must think that no one cares about it because it has never had someone cry for it, so the moon cry's all by itself in the cold outer space sending snow hoping that someone will notice how lonely it is." I felt tears fall from my eyes as I finished, it was quite for a moment between Ikuto and I.

_Why . . . Why does this story . . ._

I walked over to Ikuto with my face drenched in salty sadness, and gently wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his neck. I felt his arms hug around me as well, pulling me into a tighter embrace.

_This story reminds me of Ikuto_

I didn't realize that I was sobbing until I heard Ikuto's deep voice hushing me, cooing me that it was ok. I brought my hands to each side of his face to look at him, trying to keep my sobbing to a controlled whimper. He was not crying like I was but I could see how sad he was, and how happy he was that someone finally noticed how truly lonely he was.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry" I blubbered

"Amu there's nothing for you to apologize for, you didn't do anything" Ikuto said whipping away some tears with his thumb.

"That's right I didn't do anything! And I'm so sorry for that. I should have seen it of all people I should have noticed how lonely . . ." my words were halted with more weeping, little hiccups making their way to my lips.

"Why should you of all people notice?" he looked at me as If I was a gem trapped in a mountain that was just out of his reach, he wanted so badly to reach out.

_Because . . . Because . . . Because . . ._

I kissed him.

I was hesitant a little but went with my instinct, Ikuto's soft lips on mine holding my waist and my neck getting me closer. Our lips moved together and Ikuto slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and began exploring every part, our tongues met and began a slow intricate dance. We part for a second to breathe.

I never felt more desperate in my life; I wanted to make him feel so happy it hurt my heart. I leaned forward to kiss him again but he held me back, his hands tight on my shoulders.

"Ikuto?" he wasn't looking at me, he wasn't really looking at anything. He meet my gaze for only a second before he lowered his head looking down.

"Don't kiss me if it's simple pity you have fore me" I felt anger quickly rush through my body but calmed it as I looked at him; just like me he's not as strong as he looks.

I lifted his face up and touched my forehead to his, feeling his soft hair tickles my fingers.

"I know you better than that Ikuto, you have too much pride for pity" he looked at me; his dark deep eyes glowed with a hope and his lips in a small smile.

Ikuto kissed away a fallen tear then brought his lips to mine. A pure, soft kiss meant to tell each other were all we both will ever need.

"You know" I said feeling his warm hand whipping away the rest of my tears, caressing my cheek tenderly.

"The moon was never truly alone in the sky like it thought it was. The moon was so blinded by its tears that it didn't see the stars all around it, secretly crying for its deep sorrow."

He took my chine in his fingers as he gazed into my golden eyes,

"Thank you Amu, for being my loving star"

_

_

_**A/N: So like OMG I can't believe how the great ideas just popped into my head for this story! The moon and star story, the explanation and stuff would just POP! Right in there and I would get so happy! :)**_

_**So thanks for reading and please leave a REVIEW AND COMMENT! **_


End file.
